You're Not Alone
by A. Martin
Summary: Logan has struggled with many problems lately, but he doesn't know who to trust after an argument with his "brothers" and Ally is determined to find out what happen to his friend and show him the otherwise. Read and Review!


**Hey everybody!**

**I'm back again with a new story and I should said I really liked writing this. I know I haven't post anything new since February and just a few days ago I posted an english version of my story in spanish "Devolviendo Favores" which I should be posting the second chapter soon.**

**I've been listening 24/seven lately and it's a very good album. Big Time Rush is really talented as a band and I'm proud to be a Rusher. They inspired me to write this.**

**Anyway too much talking... I hope you like it and here we go!**

* * *

You're Not Alone

**I don't own the series and characters of Big Time Rush. Ally is a character from my imagination.**

* * *

Logan leaves his department furious, almost breaking the door when closed. He really could not believe what had happened inside, he had never been so angry in his life, much less with his friends, his brothers.

With a sigh, he ran toward the elevator and when he took it, he pressed the button for the lobby. Within it, Logan leaned against the wall and the tears began to form, ready to fall down his face.

He never thought that this was going to happen, being like an idiot in front of whom he considered his brothers and the worst of all, they only hurt him more than he already was before what happened with Steve just hours before:

_Logan was about to go to Camille's apartment when he saw Steve who passed through him "Where do you think are you going?" he asked._

"_Oh, hi Steve," he said sarcastically, "I'm just going to see Camille" he replied and tried to avoid him, but to no avail when Steve just moved in his direction, "What's the matter with you?" Logan asked angry now._

"_I just wanted to warn you that Camille is not your girlfriend, and if I catch you doing any movement towards her... I swear I'll kill you" Steve said in a threatening tone. Logan looked at him with some fear but firm._

"_Don't worry about it, she and I are just friends," he said in his defense and tried again to get away from the other guy, but this time Steve was faster and punches him in the stomach._

_Logan tried to deal with the pain for a moment, "Why the hell did you do?" he asked and Steve just laughed, walking away from him and leaving Logan almost on the floor. Hopefully he recovered from that blow and made his way to the elevator._

He lifted his shirt and saw the purple mark on his stomach where Steve's fist hit, but the hit was not that bad compared to what happened later in his department:

"_I can't believe you did it" Kendall said to James, really angry and sitting on the couch "I don't see why you complain so much, it's just a shampoo" said the other boy._

_Logan watched them from there "Guys..." he said trying to control things Kendall sighed "Maybe you think so, but that shampoo was what my dad used before passing away," he said almost in the verge of tears, but could contain himself._

"_It was?" asked James and that unleashed the fury of the blond to almost beat his friend, hopefully Logan could stop him just in time "Logan let me..." said the blond pretty furious._

"_Are you crazy? I can't let you hit James for something completely stupid" Logan said without realizing what he said. Then he noticed when Kendall starts to glare at him, "What?" he said._

"_You know what it's stupid, I'm seeing now in trying to defend him" the blonde said his voice rising furiously "I defend him because he is my friend and also yours" Logan replied in the same tone._

"_At least I had no problems with my parents and I wasn't beaten by bullies" Kendall snapped._

_As soon as those words were expelled, the atmosphere became tense and Kendall began to regret when he saw the hurt look on his friend to him "Logan..." he said, trying to touch his shoulder._

_But Logan walked over his friend "Leave me alone," he said shaking his head and turning to the door of the apartment. He heard the boys called him but that did not stop him to move on and get away from them... maybe forever._

He never thought that Kendall, the guy who helped him stay on the path in many situations, has scrubbed everything in his own face. Recalling that conversation, he could not help the tears that had fallen across his face.

Exiting the elevator, he went to the door of the building. It was raining but that did not matter, just kept running until he reached the Palm Woods Park and he could sit on the wet grass.

Remembering everything that happened, Logan finally pulled his legs to his chest and buried his head in his arms, crying hysterically.

XXX

Ally got out of the taxi with an umbrella in her hands, opening it immediately upon leaving. She walked quickly through the park avoid walking a lot of mud, but stopped when she swore to see a person sitting on the floor.

Confused, she approached slowly to the figure and when she could see better, was shocked to see who it was "Logan" she said and ran to him, trying not to slip on the grass. When she came to him put her umbrella over both of them.

Logan looked totally wet and drenched in mud, lying in the grass. Ally reached down and began to move his shoulder to wake him up, when he did, his eyes were red and that concerned more to the girl.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, as she picked up a little to keep his friend from sitting in the grass. Logan, on the other hand, was just there and without answer Ally's question.

Ally sighed "Come with me" she said, putting an arm around his back and the other under his legs, lifting him off the ground. Logan just leaned toward her with his arm around her friend's neck.

Affirming carefully umbrella, Ally ran with Logan in her arms up into the building. Luckily for her, the boy did not react right away and stayed in the same position.

When they came into the hotel, Ally saw Bitters who was at the counter and with a small sneer "Hi Ally, I see you have a problem with Logan, perhaps you married him" he remarked with a bit of laughter.

The girl just looked at him with an angry face "Very funny Bitters" she said, rolling her eyes, "Just don't say anything and book some towels at my department," she added and Bitters only raised his hands in defense.

Ally continued carrying Logan in her arms, trying to ignore the funny look from Bitters up to the elevator. Upon entering, put his friend on the floor to close the umbrella and then back to carry him when it came to her floor.

XXX

Arriving at her apartment, Ally came with Logan in her arms and again she put him on the floor. She took one of the towels that the manager had left on the couch just minutes before and put it around her friend, covering him like a blanket.

On the other hand Logan sneezed and finally wrapped himself the towel "Thanks Ally" was all he managed to say, because his voice was something scraped from crying which he had a few hours ago.

"You're welcome, but now I want to know why you were out getting wet as a chicken and in those clothes," she said, pointing to the shirt and pants that the boy just was wearing.

Then Logan could not help burst into tears, Ally there came to him and put her hand on his face, wiping the tears and some of the mud he had "What's wrong?" she asked worried now.

"Bad day" he said between sobs, wiped his face before continuing "I don't even know where to start," he added. Realizing that something was definitely wrong, Ally wrapped her arm back around him and rubbed his arm.

Without much to do, Ally decided to lift his friend to sit him on the couch. But when she touched his waist to support him, Logan screams in pain and begins to touch his stomach.

Pretty confused to that action, the girl lifted his shirt and gasped to see a big spot around the center of his stomach "But..." she managed to say after five seconds of being in shock "What happened to you?" she asked.

"They hit me," he said, seeing that Ally was looking at him decided to keep talking "I was about to go see Camille when Steve went through me, he threatened to kill me if I hurt her and hit me for no reason" he confessed.

Ally was about to boil with fury and start yelling like crazy, but then she realized that it was nearly one in the morning and that Logan was in a difficult situation.

"That bastard..." was all that popped to her mind, she was about to continue talking but saw Logan so helpless on the ground "Just give good luck to Camille because she is losing a great man in her life," she said, almost laughing.

Logan just smiled a little of what she said, Ally went on "Tomorrow Steve will pay what he did to you... because nobody messes with my friends, especially with you," she said.

"Ally please" Logan said and she sighed "You know I don't want you getting in trouble because of me" he said. Ally just saw her friend tenderly, first she wanted to defend him, but on the other hand, he also was right.

"And you know I still don't listen to you," she said with a little laugh, Logan laughed a little at the insistence of his friend. They both laughed for a long time, until the boy yawned.

"I think you need a bath," commented the girl and Logan looks at her with a 'Really?' face. She just looked at him "Don't look at me like that, just go" she said as the boy went to the bathroom.

XXX

After a shower, Logan wrapped himself in towels had brought to him, while Ally had put him an ice pack in the strike and she had fallen asleep on the couch, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He did not take long to notice he was crying and this time sobs were heard in the apartment. He did not realize that Ally had awakened and was in her arms, trying to calm him down.

Logan felt protected and safe in his friend's arms, it did not take long before leaning towards her and burying his head against her chest, snuggling into her neck when Ally pulled him into a hug.

Ally did not understand why Logan was crying if the coup was not so bad, until she realized that something else was happening to his friend, something that was really important.

After five minutes, there was heard anything other than small sobs "Logie" she called him by his nickname and she felt weird to call him like that "Is there anything else what I don't know?" she asked as low as possible.

Logan did not reply to that so Ally broke away a bit of her friend to take him by the shoulders, "Don't be afraid to tell me, you know that the boys and I are here to support you," she said, but at the mention of his friends brought him back to break into tears.

"They're not my friends, not after what they did to me," replied Logan now angry and she looks at him confused "Now I don't understand you," replied the girl, "What happened with them?" she asked.

Logan told the whole argument with Kendall when he tried to defend James and about the blond told him about his past. Then Ally could not help to be angry at her blond friend.

Ally just wanted to bang her head against the wall "I'm a failure" she heard Logan to say what it take her out of her thoughts "My parents were right... I should be in a better place," he said before curling up in himself.

That scared a little to the girl but remained strong "Please don't say that," she said, Logan lifted his head to look at her and she could see the loneliness in his eyes "You're not a failure and whatever what your parents told you it's not true," she confessed.

She sighed, taking his face in her hands and looking at him "Listen, what happened to you before it wasn't your fault. Those bullies were just jealous because you were the best in the class and your parents... well, they never appreciated what they had as a child.

You are someone with great goals in life and also you have good friends who adore you as you are..." confessed Ally, and stopped a little when she saw some tears rolled down on his friend's face and she wiped them away with her thumbs.

Ally took one of her hands from where it was and wrapped her arm around his shoulders "Even if they make mistakes they shouldn't commit" he said, hinting about what happened with Kendall.

"What I'm saying is that we won't let anyone lay a finger on you and we're always here with you, no matter what happens" Ally finished her speech and when she turned to see Logan... he was crying with happiness.

"I don't know what to say..." the boy confessed something touched by these words "No need it" she said "Everything I said is true," she added.

Logan could not help himself and hugged his friend tightly "I love you Ally" he said in a voice higher than usual. Listen to that voice made that her friend shed a tear down her cheek "I love you too Logie" she answered back.

Both were in that position for more than five minutes and Ally kept Logan in her arms until the boy falls asleep on her chest. She stroked his hair to relax him, feeling sorry for him.

"Oh Logie" she whispered as her hand made movements on his head "You're not alone" she managed to say before kissing above his head in a gesture of love and keeping him there protectively.

Half an hour later, Ally stared down as Logan was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She could not stop thinking about what happened to his friend, especially what the blonde told Logan.

She was angry with Kendall and she would not be able to sleep with the thought she could do nothing. So very carefully she removed Logan's arms from around her and walked slowly by the department in the direction to the boys' one.

When she reached the door of 2J, Ally knocked the door with some delicacy for the safety of the other guests in the building and waited. James, in his pajamas, opened the door "Ally" he said.

"Hey James, can I come in?" she asked, James did not say much and let her enter "I heard what happened and I'm really angry with all of you, especially with Kendall" she said.

"Why?" asked the boy and this time Ally calmed down a bit to tell him about the blow which Logan received on his stomach. James said, "It's typical of Logan doesn't tell us anything," he said.

"True, but what makes me angrier is that Kendall insulted him" she angrily replied "And you guys weren't go behind him when he went to get wet in the rain," said the girl.

"Now he's with me and sleeping because you didn't have the decency to help him" she finished, almost pulling all her rage against James. For his part, he was silent all the time because he knew it was true.

"I'll need clean clothes and pajamas" Ally ordered calmer now and James did what he was told. James felt bad about everything and was about to speak when she cut him, "If you're going to apologize, do it with Logan tomorrow," she said.

"What's all that noise?" Kendall said while James went to Logan's room for his things. That Ally saw his friend with a huge rage "Ally? What are you doing here?" he asked.

At that moment Ally approached Kendall and with all her might, slapped him in the face. Kendall, surprised, did not know what happened, "What was that?" the blonde asked, touching his face with pain.

"That was for Logan..." she said, at that point James was there with the backpack ready and handed to Ally "And you're lucky to be my friend because I would have given you a punch" threatened the girl.

With that, Ally thanked James for the backpack and left with nothing more to say. On the one hand she felt bad for getting angry and with his best friends, but sometimes, it felt good to release those tensions and had to make them realize their mistakes.

The next day Logan was surprised and almost touched to see his friends apologizing almost in their knees next to the couch where he spent the night, it took a while to think until he forgave them.

Later they took care to give a lesson to Steve by beating Logan, even Ally left him lying on the ground. While Camille... well, she defended to the guys instead of her now ex-boyfriend.

At the very end, Logan had the best friends in the world and he is thankful to have them and like Ally said before, they will always be with him and most importantly: he is not alone.

* * *

**Wow Ally, I didn't expect that from you! ... Well, I hope you liked it and soon I'll be posting before I return to college in August.**

**Anyway, leave me reviews and thanks for reading.**


End file.
